All That Glimmers
by glimmerfromone
Summary: A look at Glimmer's life, before and during the games. Glimmer's struggle to prove that she is more than just a pretty face. She is more complicated than she seems. Glarvel. Glato in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Glimmer sighed, examining herself closely in the full length mirror that hung on her wall. Smoothing out her shirt, she jumped at the creak of the door which opened to her left. Her brother, walking in like he owned the place. She made a noise of disgust. "Platinum, didn't anyone ever teach you to knock, or are you that thick skulled?" she asked, half serious. Her tall, muscular brother sauntered past her and flopped down on her bed. "I dunno, Glim. The latter, I think." He gave her a charming look, like he always did when he made her angry. She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the mirror. She had always admired her older brother. When she was young, he was a role model to her. More so than her older sister, anyway. But her older sister hated the Academy and secretly hated the Games. She thought nothing of bringing pride to your District and to your family, so Glimmer had trouble seeing eye to eye with her. "Is there a reason you're in here?" She asked pointedly, crossing to her vanity. "As a matter of fact, little girl, there is. Dad told me to send you down to his study." She pursed her lips at the use of his pet name for her. After her younger sister was born, Glimmer had hoped that her brother would cease to use it. She had been wrong.

Together they descended the staircase. She was about to take the sharp left that would take her to her father's study, when her brother caught her by the elbow. She spun around, and he gave her a meaningful look, as if sizing her up. He gave a curt nod and released her, headed toward the kitchen where she could hear her little sister, Amethyst, whining to their mother about something that had occurred at school. Amethyst should be beginning training soon, seeing as she had just turned ten. Glimmer secretly worried that her parents weren't going to send her to the Academy, because of how bitter Sapphire had become. They could wait one more year, at most. For now though, the little girl's biggest worries still included who had gotten the most time on the swings at recess. As Glimmer approached the door to her father's study, she overheard her sister's voice.

"…just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, Sapphire, I didn't exactly expect you to understand. I needed your help, and I sought it."

Was that a bitter edge to her Father's voice? Getting nervous, she knocked softly on the door and then pushed it open. Her older sister was perched on her Father's desk, her long golden hair clipped into a twist. She was filing her nails. When she saw Glimmer walk in, she hopped gently off of the desk and headed toward the door, making sure to hit Glimmer with her shoulder on the way out. For someone who detested the Games, she would have made a fierce tribute. Glimmer didn't retaliate, because of the presence of her Father. She sat in the ornate chair across from him, and spoke in the soft voice she reserved only for her Father- her biggest supporter and closest confidant. Until recently, Glimmer had come into this very room and sat up on the desk and told her Father everything. About the Academy, about Marvel…but recently she had started to become more secretive, something he could easily sense.

"Daddy, Platinum said you wanted to see me."

"Glim, I have something for you." Glimmer couldn't see why this had to be done in the study; as the premier perfumer for the Capitol, Onyx often brought gifts home for his daughter. She remained silent as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a black velvet box. "Glimmer," he began seriously, "you know that the crest of our family contains an Emerald. It is the trademark of our family line, and we hold it very dearly." Their deep green eyes met across the table; though Glimmer couldn't help but let hers wander to the little box. "You're on your way to eighteen now, and I thought it was time to give you this."

Glimmer furrowed her brow. She was a good seven months from turning eighteen. But she said nothing, reaching her hand out and opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen: ornate and white gold, with a huge Emerald sitting in the center of a circle of small round diamonds. "_Oh_." She gasped aloud. "Daddy it's…it's beautiful."

"Use it well, Glimmer."

* * *

"Use it well, what does that even mean?" Glimmer was lying on her stomach in the grass, kicking her feet behind her. She was nose to nose with Marvel, her… well… she didn't know what to call him these days, and it was probably better that she didn't think about it.

"I don't know, Glim." He replied; patient with her as always, though they had been over this a hundred times this afternoon. "I doubt he intends it to be a fashion statement though. And he had your sister make it, which must have been costly."

"What makes you think Sapphire made it?"

"_Look_ at it Glimmer. It has your sister written all over it." He rolled his eyes at her, but laced his fingers through hers. Glimmer allowed a fraction of a smile.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm _always _right." Glimmer rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. She couldn't argue that point, Marvel was right about many things, which was a source of annoyance for Glimmer. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Who do you think is going to volunteer this year?"

Glimmer wasn't surprised to hear the question, with Reaping Day quickly approaching. She just didn't want to give an answer. She began to pick the grass around her, unwinding her fingers from his. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see. There's always someone who surprises us."

"Final Rankings will be posted soon. Wonder how I'll do…" Marvel let his voice trail off. Glimmer knew that Marvel longed to be one of the fiercest competitors in their District. He was decent, but not the best. He wouldn't be ranked at the top. However, Glimmer would be. She remained focused on the grass. Too focused. "Glimmer…" She looked up at him, her green eyes bore into his clear blue ones. At the last second he lost his nerve. This is why he wouldn't be ranked at the top. He continued quickly to cover up his change of mind. "Why didn't Platinum volunteer? He was top of the class."

"Oh… well…He wanted to. He just wasn't quick enough." This was true, but only part of the story. Platinum wasn't quick enough because he wavered on his decision. This was partially Sapphire's fault. He was still bitter about not getting the chance to compete, more so than he let on.

Marvel sensed Glimmer's wandering thoughts. She used to tell him everything she was thinking. He tried not to let it bother him. "Come on, golden girl. Lunch break is almost over."

Glimmer got up with him. She didn't react to the nickname he had chosen for her. It was kind of cute, in a sickening way. As long as he didn't use it in public, she'd allow it. He kissed her quickly on the forehead before they headed back into the training center. Glimmer pretended to be focused on her combat exercises, but her mind really wandered to the ring, and the bits of conversation she had overheard between her Father and her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer threw her legs over the edge of her bed. She began to pace across the floor, settling into a rhythm. Her mind was in a million different places at once. Could the reaping already be tomorrow? If it wasn't for the calendar on the wall she wouldn't have believed it. Glimmer had ranked at the top of the class for the third year in a row. Her trainers all clapped her on the back and told her they were proud of her. None of them expected her to volunteer. Nobody expected her to volunteer. Glimmer had begun to expect that her Father and Brother had caught on, but if they had, they kept it quiet. Cashmere was going to be the girl's mentor in this year's games. She had come into training today- their last day for the year- with Gloss, who was to be the boy's mentor. Glimmer wondered who the boy would be. She secretly hoped for it to be one of her ex-boyfriends… she wouldn't mind revenge on one of them. Even in her conversation with Cashmere, Glimmer didn't reveal her plans, and Cashmere didn't expect Glimmer to volunteer. While she was the top of her class, everyone took one look at Glimmer and assumed she was too prissy to volunteer. Glimmer clenched her fists. She'd show them. She'd prove that she could be more than another beautiful face. Glimmer sighed. She could never live with herself if she didn't volunteer. But there would be things she would miss if she didn't make it back. Her fingers grazed over the bottles of perfume lining her vanity. It wasn't even the material things she would miss most.

Glimmer zipped up her favorite hoodie and floated down the staircase. She checked over her shoulder to make sure Amethyst wasn't around. Ever so silently, she slipped out of the front door. Before heading down the front path, Glimmer snuck around the side of the huge white house. She peeked in the window to her Father's office. He was wrapping up his last bit of paperwork for the day. Suddenly Glimmer's heart was heavy. She loved her Father more than anyone, and she knew he would miss her very much. She wished she had the heart to tell him what she was doing. Knowing she would be unable to face it in the morning, she blew him a kiss from outside the window. "Goodbye Daddy. I love you." She whispered. Glimmer swallowed her tears as she made her way down the front path and out of the gates (which she was careful not to lock). She began the trek down the familiar route. She tried not to think about all the memories; they'd only make leaving harder. There was one, however, that she couldn't suppress.

_It was the morning of reaping day. Glimmer was eight years old. She couldn't wait to start her time at the Academy. There were a lot of confusing things going on around her. Amethyst was just a baby…Glimmer wasn't sure how she felt about having a little sister. Sapphire was especially mean lately, and always nervous. Platinum was beginning to come of age, he had just turned fifteen. He didn't want to play with Glimmer any more, he said he had more "important" things to do. Glimmer was wearing her prettiest dress. She loved the way the light reflected off of the skirt when she twirled around. She held her Father's hand through the reaping. Gloss would be competing this year, she knew him because he was a friend of Platinum's. How exciting! Someone she knew was going to compete! She hoped he would win. After the ceremony the celebrations began. Glimmer wriggled free of her Father to go hang out with her classmate, Marvel. They raced all the way back to Marvel's front door. Standing there on the patio, Marvel said, "Glimmer…will we compete in the Games one day?"_

"_I don't know," Glimmer replied. "We'll get to if we're good enough!"_

_Marvel looked sad for a moment. Glimmer couldn't understand why. Didn't he want to compete? "Well, if we compete, I hope we do it together." Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. _

Glimmer was suddenly breathless, standing at Marvel's front door. Could that really have been nine years ago? Marvel never kissed her again after that day, aside from a peck on the forehead here and there. As Glimmer got older she dated lots of the boys at the Academy. One of them had competed last year- and lost. Marvel had always been Glimmer's best friend, her rock. She wondered how he would react to seeing her compete. She tried not to think about it. After all, Glimmer knew how Marvel felt about her. He had felt that way since they were eight years old- maybe younger. Glimmer wasn't sure she felt the same way, but she did love Marvel in her own way. And she would spend a few more hours with her childhood best friend. So that when he went on and got married and had children…he would never forget her. She knocked softly on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel looked up from the book he was reading. He thought he'd heard something at the door, but maybe it was just nerves. In theory, he had nothing to worry about. He wasn't going to volunteer for the Games. His loved ones weren't in danger. He just hoped one in particular didn't make any rash decisions. He looked through the peephole of the front door…and there was Glimmer, standing on the porch. As he swung open the door, she gave him what appeared to be a sad smile. "Sorry to come over unannounced… I just wanted to see you." Glimmer hoped that Marvel wouldn't think too deeply into her reasoning. She wanted their last few hours together to be untainted by the stress she felt toward the Games. She wanted it to be a source of comfort for her in the arena. She didn't want Marvel's protests and anxieties to be mixed in, so it was essential that she kept him in the dark.

Marvel's bedroom hadn't changed much since they were children. He still had the same blue walls and the same oak furniture Glimmer remembered from grade school. The only major changes were the absence of the pile of toys, and the increase in the size of his bed. Marvel was different from the other boys in the District; Glimmer was reminded of this whenever she sat in his room. Instead of weapons on the walls, Marvel had pictures. Not of naked girls in magazines; but of Marvel's family, and his friends. Glimmer was in most of them. She looked to the most recent picture of them together, from last winter. They'd built a snowman in front of Marvel's house. Glimmer was posing with the snowman, both arms around his neck and leg kicked out behind her. Marvel stood on the other side of him, laughing; looking not at the camera, but at Glimmer. She hoped this is how he'd remember her if she didn't come back.

Marvel could sense Glimmer's unease; he was worried for her. He just didn't know what to say to her to get her to open up. Glimmer didn't open up easily, not even to Marvel. She flashed him her biggest, most beautiful smile, and Marvel was instantly at ease. Lounging on his bed, Glimmer rested her head on Marvel's shoulder. Glimmer pointed to a picture on the wall. From reaping day, when they were 8. "Do you remember that day?" Glimmer asked, turning her head to look at Marvel. He nodded.

"Gloss was reaped," Marvel said. "It was the year before Sheen."

Glimmer furrowed her brow. It was easy to forget things that were unpleasant. Sheen was Marvel's older brother. He volunteered when Glimmer and Marvel were 9. The same year that Platinum was planning to volunteer, until he faltered. Sheen was quiet, but strong. He was fiercely devoted to his family, to Marvel especially. Glimmer understood what drove Sheen to volunteer. It was for Marvel and Candy, their younger sister. It was so that he could make them proud, and spare them the burden of the pressure to volunteer. If you had a sibling volunteer, people remembered that. They didn't expect you to. Glimmer had to volunteer not only because of her incredible competitive nature, but to spare Amethyst the pressure, and to spare her family the shame if she didn't come through. She would do for her sister what her siblings had failed to do for her. She laced her fingers through Marvel's, to show her support. Glimmer wasn't always good with comforting words, and on this night especially, she found herself at a loss. He looked down at her. "Glimmer….Glimmer, please. Don't."

Glimmer looked away. She knew Marvel couldn't understand. She could never explain it to him. And knowing how Marvel felt about her, she could never defy him by arguing the point. Without warning, Marvel leaned down. He took Glimmer's face in his hands, and kissed her. Glimmer was left shocked and breathless. She had never known Marvel to be so forward. But she knew what this meant to Marvel, and she owed him this. She kissed him back.


End file.
